Captain Hook/Gallery/Season One
Images of Captain Hook in the first season of the Series. Season One Intro Hook_in_Jake_and_The_Neverland_Pirates.jpg|Captain Hook at the helm of the Jolly Roger during the intro. Hide the Hideout! Pirate Hero!.PNG|Captain Hook. Hook-hide the hideout.png hook-hide the hideout.jpg Hook&Smee-Hide the Hideout.jpg Hook&Smee-Hide the Hideout.02.jpg Captain Hook with his fly swater hook.JPG|Captain Hook with his fly swatter hook. Hook&Smee-Hide the Hideout!.jpg Hook-Hide the Hideout01.jpg The Old Shell Game hook and smee3.jpg F43B2A7CB4EC63634FB40B_Large.jpg|Hook aboard the Jolly Roger Jake&Hook-Old Shell Game01.jpg Hook-Old shell game.jpg Hook&crew-Old Shell Game.jpg Hook-Old shell Game.jpg Hook&Smee-old Shell game.jpg 640px-Hook_and_Smee_with_the_shell_collection.JPG 640px-Hook_covered_in_seashells.JPG Hats Off to Hook! Hook-Hats Off to Hook!.jpg Hook&Smee- hats off to Hook.jpg Hook&crew-Hats off to Hook.png Captain-Hook-s-Shell-Collection-jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-20674804-800-450.jpg Groupshot- hats off to Hook.jpg Hook&Smee- Hats Off to Hook!.jpg Jake giving Captain Hook's hat back.PNG|Jake giving Captain Hook his hat back. Captain Hook without his hat.PNG|Captain Hook without his Hat. Hook&Jake-Hats Off to Hook!.jpg Skully&Hook-Hats off to Hook.jpg Hook&Smee-Hats off to Hook.png Hook&Smee-old shell game.jpg Captain Hook at the helm of the Jolly Roger.PNG|Captain Hook at the helm of the Jolly Roger. 108469041.jpg|Hook and Smee in Sailor Swamp Escape from Belch Mountain Hook&Smee Guitar.jpg Hook&Smee-Escape from Belch Mountain01.jpg Hook's pillow hook.jpg Hook&Smee-Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Hook&crew- Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg hook-Escape from Belch Mountain01.jpg hook-Escape from Belch Mountain02.jpg Hook&Smee-escape from blech mountain.png Hook&Smee-escape from blech mountain02.png Off The Hook Hook&Smee-Off the Hook.jpg Hook&Smee-Off the Hook01.jpg Coconut Canyon- Off The Hook02.jpg Never Say Never! Whirly Hook Away.jpg Hook-Never Say Never.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates_15.jpg|Hook, Smee and the Never Bird Stinkpotswamp-Never Say Never03.jpg Neverbird03.jpg Neverbird01.jpg Yo Ho, Food to Go! Hook&Smee-Yo Ho, Food to Go!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Yo Ho, Food to Go!02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Yo Ho, Food to Go!04.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Yo Ho, Food to Go!03.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Yo Ho, Food to Go!02.jpg Hook&SmeeTick-Tock-Yo Ho, Food to Go!01.jpg Smee& Hook-Yo Ho, Food to Go!01.png Smee& Hook-Yo Ho, Food to Go!02.png Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Basketballs Aweigh! Hook-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg Hook& Jake Crew-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg Hook&Cubby-Basketballs Aweigh!02.jpg Hook&Smee-Basketballs Aweigh!01.jpg Cubby&Hook-Basketballs Aweigh!01.jpg Hook&Cubby-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg Captain Hook with a basket ball.JPG|Captain Hook holding a basket ball. Jake&Hook crew-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg Hook-Basketballs Aweigh!02.jpg The Sky's the Limit! Hook&Smee-The Sky's the Limit!.jpg Oar-Hook.jpg Bucky Makes a Splash Hook-Bucky Makes a Splash01.jpg Hook&Smee-Bucky Makes a Splash.jpg Hook&Smee-Bucky Makes a Splash02.jpg f9b96248e1.jpg|Hook and Smee aboard Bucky Hook&Smee with Jak&crew-Bucky Makes a Splash.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee-Bucky Makes a Splash.png Happy Hook Day! Butterfly Net-Hook.jpg hook and smee.jpg|Hook and Smee again Hook-Happy Hook Day.jpg Hook&crew-Happy Hook Day!02.jpg BirdBathBluff-Happy Hook Day!02.jpg Hook&crew-Happy Hook Day!01.jpg Hook&crew-Happy Hook Day!03.jpg No Returns! Hook-No returns.jpg Baseball Glove-Hook.jpg Hook-No Returns.jpg Hook&Smee-No Returns!.jpg Izzy's Pirate Puzzle FeatherHook.jpg Can Opener-Hook.jpg Snapshot20111018213041.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's puzzle box.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle11.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle10.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle08.jpg Hook's treasure Cave-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle07.jpg Jake and crew- Izzy pirate Puzzle.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's puzzle box03.jpg 9b2d248e0a.jpg|Hook and Smee with Tick Tock Croc The Never Land Games Eggbeater-Hook.jpg JakeIzzyCubbyHook-The Never Land Games.jpg Hook&crew-the never land Games01.jpg Hook-The Never Land Games.png Hook-The Never Land Games.jpg Hook-The Never Land Games05.png Hook-The Never Land Games04.png Hook&Tick Tock-The Never Land Games05.png Hook&Tick Tock-The Never Land Games04.png Hook&Tick Tock-The Never Land Games03.png Hook&Tick Tock-The Never Land Games02.png Hook&Tick Tock-The Never Land Games01.png Hook-The Never Land Games02.png Hook-The Never Land Games01.png Hook&Tick Tock-The Never Land Games06.png Hook&crew-The Never Land Games.jpg Tick-Tock & Hook-The Never Land Games.jpg Free Wheeling Fun Hook&Smee-Free Wheeling Fun.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- Free Wheeling Fun.jpg Hook&Smee-Free Wheeling Fun06.jpg Hook&Smee-Free Wheeling Fun04.png Hook&Smee-Free Wheeling Fun03.png Hook&Smee-Free Wheeling Fun02.png Hook&Smee-Free Wheeling Fun01.png Hook&Smee- free Wheeling Fun.jpg Banana grove01.jpg The Race to Never Peak! Soccer ball-The Race to Never Peak!.03.jpg Hook-The Race to Never Peak01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Race to Never Peak!.jpg Hook&Smee-The Race to Never Peak!02.jpg Hook-The Race to Never Peak!.jpg Flowerpot-hook-The Race to Never Peak!.jpg Bubble blower wand-hook-The Race to Never Peak!.jpg Cubby's Sunken Treasure HookJakeSmee-Cubby's Sunken Treasure.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-01-17h42m04s186.png Hook&Tick-Tock- Cubby's Sunken Treasure02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock -Cubby's Sunken Treasure.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubby's Sunken Treasure.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock- Cubby's Sunken Treasure01.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Cubby's Sunken Treasure01.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubby's Sunken Treasure02.jpg Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure10.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure08.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure04.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure03.png Crocodile Creek-Cubby's Sunken Treasure06.png Cubby's Goldfish Plunger-Hook.jpg Hook-Cubby's Goldfish.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubby's Goldfish01.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubby's Goldfish02.jpg Hook&Gilly-Cubby's Goldfish02.jpg Gilly-Cubby's Goldfish.jpg Hook&Gilly-Cubby's Goldfish.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubby's Goldfish.jpg Hook Sharky&Bones- Cubby's Goldfish.jpg Hook&crew-Cubby's Goldfish.jpg Surfin' Turf Hook,Marina and Jakes crew.jpg Hook&Skully-Surfin' Turf.jpg Hook&Skully-Surfin' Turf02.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf02.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf01.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf01.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf05.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf04.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf03.jpg The Seahorse Roundup Hook in seahorse round up.jpg|Hook with The Seahorses Hook&crew-The Seahorse Roundup.jpg Seahorse-The Seahorse Roundup12.jpg Hook-The Seahorse Roundup01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Seahorse Roundup01.jpg It's a Pirate Picnic! Shovel-Hook01.jpg It's a Pirate Picnic.jpg group shot-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Jake&Crew-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Jake&Crew-It's a Pirate Picnic!02.jpg Turnabout Tunnel03.jpg Turnabout Tunnel01.jpg Group shot-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg HookSharky&Bones-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Turnabout Tunnel04.jpg The Key to Skull Rock Magnet-Hook.jpg Skull Rock&Hook-Hooked01.jpg Hook&smee- The Key to Skull Rock.jpg Hook&Smee-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Hook&TickTock-The Key to Skull Rock02.jpg SmeeHook&TickTock-The Key to Skull Rock06.jpg Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock02.jpg Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg SmeeHook&TickTock-The Key to Skull Rock05.jpg SmeeHook&TickTock-The Key to Skull Rock04.jpg SmeeHook&TickTock-The Key to Skull Rock03.jpg SmeeHook&TickTock-The Key to Skull Rock02.jpg SmeeHook&TickTock-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Hook&TickTock-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Balloon-hook-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Hook-The Key to Skull Rock04.png Hook-The Key to Skull Rock03.png Hook-The Key to Skull Rock02.png Hook-The Key to Skull Rock01.png The Never Bloom! Hook&Smee-The Never Bloom!.jpg Jake's Starfish Search Hook&Sandy-Jake's Starfish Search.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook-Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Smee-Hook-Sandy-Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Hook-Jake's starfish search.jpg SandyHook.jpg Hook Seals a Deal! HookJakeCubby&Izzy.jpg Lucille the Seal07.jpg Lucille the Seal04.jpg Jake & crew with Hook&Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Jake7crew with Hook &Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Hook& Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!02.png The Emerald Coconut Lasso-Hook.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- The Emerald Coconut.jpg Hook&Smee-The Emerald Coconut02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Emerald Coconut01.jpg The Golden Twilight Treasure! Brightly&Hook-The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg HookSmee&Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.png Hook&Smee-The Golden Twilight Treasure! 01.jpg Brightly&Hook-The Golden Twilight Treasure!01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Rolling hills02.jpg Rolling hills.jpg Rock the Croc! VkDvxHT3mCrRH8CIszSwwNNNJXw.jpg|Captain Hook and Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Hook-Rock the Croc02.jpg Hook-Rock the Croc03.jpg Hook-Rock the Croc04.jpg Hook-Rock the Croc05.jpg Tick-TockHook.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc05.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc06.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc01.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc 05.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc 04.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc 03.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc 02.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc07.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc08.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc09.jpg Hook&Smee-Rock the Croc01.jpg Hook-Rock the Croc01.jpg Groupshot-rock the croc.jpg JakeHook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc01.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc11.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Rock the Croc10.jpg HookSmee& Tick-Tock-Rock the croc01.jpg Hook&Smee-Rock the Croc02.jpg JakeSmee&Hook-Rock the Croc01.jpg Tic-toc- Rock the croc 07.png Tic-toc- Rock the croc 03.png The Elephant Surprise! Hook laugh.png Hook-and-smee04.jpg 6518.Corey 2D00 Burton 2D00 2.jpg Hook-the elephant surprise.png Hook_Smee2.jpg|Hook and Smee inside the Wooden Elephant Hook-The Elephant Surprise!.jpg Hook&Smee-The Elephant Surprise!02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Elephant Surprise!.jpg Jake's Jungle Groove Pea Pod Pass.png Hookcrew.jpg|All hands on Deck Tiptoepass01.jpg Hook&Cubby-Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg Hook&Crew-Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg The Golden Egg Hook-The Golden Egg.jpg Hook&Never Bird-The Golden Egg.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-The Golden Egg!02.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-The Golden Egg!01.jpg Huddle Up! Hook-Huddle Up01.jpg Save the Coral Cove! 12912-1-33.jpg|Hook and Smee in the Coral Cove 123921_0490023_pre.jpg|Hook, Smee and the Orange Octopus Treasure Chest Switcheroo Hook-Treasure Chest Switcheroo01.jpg Hook&crew-Treasure Chest Switcheroo0.jpg Hook- Treasure Chest Switcheroo.jpg Birds of a Feather Hook&Smee-Birds of a Feather02.jpg Hook-Birds of a Feather01.jpg Hook&Smee-Birds of a Feather03.jpg Hook&Smee-Birds of a Feather04.jpg Hook&Smee-Birds of a Feather05.jpg Hook-Birds of a Feather02.jpg Hook&Smee-Birds of a Feather01.jpg Treasure Show and Tell! Shovel-Hook.jpg Blues.JPG|Captain Hook and Sharky and Bones playing the blues. Hook on Treasure show and tell day.jpg Never Dolphins-Treasure Show and Tell!02.jpg Hook&crew-Treasure Show and Tell!01.jpg Cantaloupe Canyon01.jpg The Pirate Princess groupshot-The Pirate Princess.jpg The Rainbow Wand Hook-Cecilia-Jake-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Hook-The Rainbow Wand.jpg The Sword and the Stone Hook&Smee- The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Sword and the Stone.jpg Hook- The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Hook-The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Hook&Smee- The Sword and the Stone03.jpg Hook&Smee- The Sword and the Stone02.jpg Hook&Smee- The Sword and the Stone.jpg Hook&Smee-The Sword and the Stone02.png Hook-The Sword and the Stone.png Hook&Smee-Sword in the stone.jpg Jake's Home Run! Hook-Jake's Home Run!.jpg HookSharky&Bones-Jake's Home Run!01.jpg Hook-Jake's Home Run!01.jpg Hook&Jake-Jake's Home Run!01.jpg BottemlessGorge02.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!19.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!18.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!13.jpg Purpleocto24.png Purpleocto26.png Purpleocto25.png Purpleocto12.png Captain Hook's Parrot Hook-Captain Hook's Parrot02.png Hook's Parrot.jpg Hook&Skully-Captain Hook's Parrot.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Hook's Parrot01.jpg Hook&Smee-Captain Hook Parrot.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Parrot.jpg Skybird Island is Falling! 125479518.jpg|Hook stealing the leaves of The Golden Tree CaptHook_crew.jpg|Hook and Crew Night of the Golden Pumpkin Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Pirates_Night_of_the_Golden_Pirate_Pumpkin.jpg Trick or Treasure! Hook&Crew-Trick or Treasure.jpg Hook&Smee-Trick or Treasure!01.jpg Hook-Trick or Treasure!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Trick or Treasure!04.jpg Hook&Smee-Trick or Treasure!03.jpg Hook&Smee-Trick or Treasure!02.jpg Hook&Smee-Trick or Treasure.jpg The Pirate Pup! Hook-The Pirate Pup!.png Hook&crew-The Pirate Pup!02.jpg Hook&crew-Pirate Pup.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirate Pup.png SmeeHookPatch-The Pirate Pup!.jpg Hook&Smee-The Pirate Pup02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Pirate Pup01.jpg Patch -The Pirate Pup09.jpg Patch -The Pirate Pup12.jpg Hook-pirates pirate pup.jpg Hook&crew-The Pirate Pup!.jpg Pirate Rock! Hook&Smee-Pirate Rock.jpg Jake &Hook crew-Pirate Rock.jpg It's a Winter Never Land! Hook&Crew-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Hook&crew-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!03.jpg Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg HookSharky& Bones-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg SharkyBonesIzzy&Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Jake&Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Hook&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Holidayjake.jpg Jingle bells hook.png Hook on Ice! Ice Ogre-Hook on Ice05.jpg Jake&Hook-Hook on Ice!.jpg 640px-SkullyandHookScreencap.png|Hook and Skully Groupshot-Hook on Ice!.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook on Ice!.jpg 504 126057 0016 pre.jpg HoilldayTreasure.jpg hook and jake.jpg|Hook and Jake JollyRogercrew.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns Peter&Hook.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png Hook nervous.png Hook- Peter Pan Returns.png Hook-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan returns02.jpg 126795_0042_ful.jpg|Hook And Peter Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns06.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns05.jpg Peter&Hook-Peter Pan returns10.jpg Peter&Hook-Peter Pan returns09.jpg Peter&Hook-Peter Pan returns07.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan Returns03.jpg Hook&Smee-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Peter&Hook-Peter Pan returns11.jpg Hook&Bones-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Hook-Peter Pan-Returns04.jpg Hook-Peter Pan-Returns05.jpg Valley of Shadows05.jpg Valley of Shadows01.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan returns.jpg Peter&Hook-Peter Pan returns03.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns31.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns29.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns28.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns25.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns24.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns23.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns22.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns19.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns12.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns09.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns08.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns07.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns06.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns05.jpg Hook-Peter Pan returns.png Groupshot-peter pan returns.jpg Hook-Peter Pan returns.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan Returns.png SMeeHookBones-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Pan&Hook-Peter Pan Returns.jpg 640px-126795_0011_ful.jpg|hook and his crew with Peters' Shadow hook captured peter's shadow.png|Hook: At last Peter Pan's Shadow is mine Jake&Hook02.jpg Peter with Hook&crew-peter pan returns.jpg Hook&Smee-Peter pan returns.jpg Hook-Peter Pan-Returns03.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg Peter Pan04.jpg Peter Pan03.jpg Peter Pan02.jpg Peter Pan01.jpg PeterJakecrewhooksmee.jpg 640px-Jakepirates1 (2).jpg 640px-Jake.And.The.Never.Land.Pirates.Peter.Pan.Returns.2011..png|Hook and his crews defeat in (Peter Pan Returns) Category:Character Galleries